


Half-Hitch

by fififolle



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Loss, Childbirth, Children, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Going into labour, Human giving birth to puppies, Knotting, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mpreg, Nursing, Puppies, Suckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Becker becomes Ryan's mate, his life is turned even more upside down. Mpreg with puppies. Omega-verse fic. PupVerse. Becker/Ryan with mention of Nick/Stephen. Sequel to Hitch but stands alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to fredbassett, clea2011, lukadreaming and lsellersfic.

_**Prologue** _

Becker felt hot the moment they pulled up outside Ryan's apartment block. They'd come here straight from the ARC without even a debriefing - after 48 hours stuck in the past, Lester had brought Stringer in to cover, and they'd been given the rest of the week off to recuperate, no questions asked. Becker suspected Lester just didn't want an omega on heat anywhere near the ARC, and who could blame him? Debriefing would have to wait.

Recuperation had nothing to do with what Becker needed this week. He needed his alpha's knot, and he needed it badly.

He was distracted momentarily by his phone bleeping at him, and he took it out of his pocket, amazed it still worked after its dunk in a prehistoric river and everything they'd been through over the weekend.

“Shit.”

“Trouble?” Ryan's voice was concerned.

Becker saw who it was from and sighed. “Not really. It's the guy I get – got – my suppressants from. I missed our meeting Sunday morning.” He dialled a number, waiting for it to pick up.

_“Where the fuck were you?”_

“Den, I'm sorry. I got detained.”

_“Detained? I hope you kept me the fuck out of it.”_

“Yeah, no sweat. Thing is, I'm not going to need suppressants now.”

There was a pause on the line, then a throaty chuckle. _“Found yourself an alpha with a big enough knot for you? Dirty bitch. Have a good life then, Beck. Enjoy the puppies.”_

The line went dead, and Becker blinked, staring ahead as he let Den's words chill him. Was that what he was now? Was that _all_ he was?

Ryan's hand pressed to his knee. “I'll kill that bastard if I ever meet him.”

Becker turned to Ryan and felt his body respond to that alpha presence, and he tried to fight it. Ryan must have seen the pained expression on his face because he leaned in and gripped Becker's shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“Remember, you're my bitch but you're still a soldier. Don't give in to fuckers like that. We can do this.”

Becker hauled in a sharp breath, his cock still hard and feeling damp in his shorts. He trusted Ryan, he felt safe with him and wanted by him, but the omega panic in him refused to subside. “Okay, okay, but... Fuck, I just need...”

Ryan nodded, and undid their seatbelts. “Out of the car. Now.”

On autopilot, Becker did as he was told and he followed Ryan up to his flat, on the second and top floor of the little block. He barely noticed the airy feel of the place and the large windows as Ryan took him by the throat with one hand and kissed him senseless against the wall of the living room.

Ryan licked his way along Becker's jaw. “Is that better?” he asked huskily.

Delirious with need now, Becker managed to gasp. “Oh fuck, yes. Much better.”

Ryan thrust his tongue back into Becker's mouth and kept him pinned there for a while, until Becker was breathless and panting, letting out a little whine from time to time.

“Please...”

Ryan chuckled softly. “I'm going to keep you here all week. I'm going to fuck you, knot you, tie you, morning, noon and night. You're mine now and I'm going to breed you.” At his last words, Ryan's eyes widened, and he blinked. “Fuck, Becker. I mean...”

Becker closed his eyes for a moment, then pulled Ryan back into a kiss. “It's okay. I know I'm going to get pregnant. There's really nothing we can do about it now, I might even be pregnant already. I told you, I don't mind having your pups. I just hope I can keep my job as well.”

Ryan wrapped his arms around Becker and, despite the slight height difference, tucked Becker under his chin. “I will do everything I can to protect you and your right to keep working.”

Omega men suffered incredible prejudice. Most didn't even bother working at all, let alone joining the army. Becker knew he had a hard road ahead of him, but he wasn't afraid of having a family with Ryan.

He nuzzled his way up Ryan's neck and nibbled on his ear. “Breed me now,” he whispered, and grinned against Ryan's neck, nipping lightly.

A smirk grew on Ryan's face and he met Becker's gaze with wide, playful eyes. “Oh yes?”

Becker nodded, and bit his lip, rubbing himself shamelessly against Ryan where he could feel their hard cocks straining against the confines of their combats. “Yes.”

Ryan was just a touch on the rough side with him, as they stripped off their clothes and went into the bedroom. Becker wasn't a small man at all, but he felt the raw power of Ryan's muscular body pushing him around and throwing him down on the bed.

“You're going to be a handful, aren't you?” Ryan growled, the smirk still on his face. “An omega in an alpha body. Are you going to fight me?”

Becker's mouth was watering with anticipation. He stroked his own cock, staring at Ryan's huge erection jutting out from the nest of blond curls. “Why don't you try and take me and find out?”

The challenge was too much for the alpha and Ryan pounced on him, but Becker was fast. He rolled and ducked out of the way, leaving Ryan lying on the damp patch he'd left behind.

“Fuck,” Ryan murmured, crawling to his hands and knees and scenting the air. “Come here, bitch.” He grinned, and reached out for Becker.

Becker smiled teasingly and moved out of the way. “I said come and get me.” Even his cock was leaking now, but this was fun. Ryan wasn't hunting him, he actually cared, and that made everything okay.

Ryan leapt off the bed and grabbed for him, slamming him with his back against the wall. “Got you,” he grinned, using his body to pin Becker. With one hand he held one of Becker's wrists above his head, with the other he touched Becker between the legs. “Christ, you're so wet.”

Becker shut his eyes and moaned, burning, squirming in Ryan's hold. “Ryan, fuck, please...”

Ryan shifted slightly so he could get his fingers to Becker's omega hole. “Jesus. How does that feel?”

Becker knew he was a novelty, it was the reason he hid being an omega. He'd never wanted to be used like this, not before. The touch of an alpha, the heat roaring through his body, it was almost too much, leaving him nearly incoherent. “More...” he gasped. “Please.”

Ryan's fingers breached him, making Becker cry out. “Oh fuck, Becker, on the bed, now.” Ryan withdrew his hand, and Becker whimpered as Ryan turned him and pushed him down on the bed to his hands and knees.

Becker hung his head and pushed his arse back, moved his legs a little farther apart. He wanted Ryan to tie them now, this instant. Ryan seemed to have other plans. His hands spread Becker's arse cheeks, and his strong fingers touched him all over, pressing at his arse, stroking down his crack and circling his slick omega channel, pushing inside him again between his legs, then teasing his slick fingers against his arse again. Becker's cock twitched, wondering if maybe one day Ryan would take him like _that_ , or let him fuck Ryan, and Christ, that thought nearly made him come. Then Ryan pushed his fingers into his channel again and Becker saw stars, it was so fucking good.

He was about to beg when he felt the head of Ryan's cock pressed against him, following the same path, dragging over his arse, then down to tease at his swollen, slick hole. Becker needed Ryan's cock, and he needed it now.

“Mine,” breathed Ryan as he slid home in one movement, penetrating Becker with his long, thick cock, filling his slick channel until he was balls deep and bumping up inside Becker, as deep as he could go. “Fuck, you're amazing.”

Becker felt completely owned, ducking his head as Ryan pawed at his neck and ran his hands through the soft hair at the nape. Then he gasped as Ryan tugged him backwards, pulled him to his knees, his chest pressed to Becker's back, and Ryan nipped and bit at Becker's neck. With short, sharp thrusts, Ryan fucked Becker like that, one arm wrapped around his chest. Becker's own cock bobbed helplessly, aching and begging to be touched.

Ryan groaned, and Becker felt the alpha's knot begin to swell inside him. The knot at the base of Ryan's cock would tie them together for hours, allowing Ryan to pump him full of his come, virtually guaranteeing he would get pregnant. They'd already done this on the other side of the anomaly, but they'd been alone and in danger there - this felt so different, so unbridled. And yet, Becker felt once again the omega panic of taking the knot.

He whimpered, trying to twist in Ryan's arms.

“Hush, Beck,” Ryan soothed, his hand wrapping around Becker's cock. “It's okay, take my knot. I've got you.”

It was easier this time, to submit to Ryan's control, and Becker just breathed. Ryan snapped his hips harder, fucking Becker until the knot tied them completely, and Ryan let out a howling growl as he came, his cock pulsing inside Becker's body. Ryan fisted Becker's hard cock until Becker thought he was going to fly apart, and he came hard, ropes of pearly come landing on the bed, and he was gasping and shivering in Ryan's arms, his body still milking Ryan of his come deep inside.

“Beck, fuck, my beautiful bitch,” Ryan said softly, lifting him effortlessly and lying them down on the clean side of the bed.

Becker couldn't even speak, he just curled back against Ryan, trembling all over. Ryan stroked his arm and over his hip, making soothing noises as they lay tied together, eventually falling asleep.

~ ~ ~

**HALF-HITCH**

~

When Monday rolled around again, Becker's heat had subsided considerably. Enough that he knew he could go back to work and function.

Ryan was dressed ready for the ARC, and was making breakfast. Becker showered, dressed and was towelling his hair again as he walked into the kitchen. The blinding smile Ryan gave him made his stomach flip.

They'd spent the week in Ryan's bed, for the most part, barely breaking their lovemaking for meals and sleep. And now Ryan laid down an enormous plate of bacon, eggs, beans and hash browns in front of Becker.

“Hungry?” Ryan asked. “I don't know about you, but after the week we've had I'm famished.”

Becker gave him a weak smile. He ought to be starving, but in truth the plate of hot food was not so appealing. “Thanks, Ryan. It looks great, really.” He picked up his knife and fork and cut off a small piece of bacon.

Ryan sat down at the kitchen table opposite him and tucked into his breakfast, but he was casting concerned glances at his omega.

Becker ate slowly for a while, but he just didn't feel like it. He cut into the yolk of his egg, but then let his fork rest on the side of the plate. “Tom, god, I'm sorry...”

Ryan froze, then his cutlery clattered to the table and he jerked out of his seat, coming around the table to pull Becker into his arms. “Oh shit. You..? Beck, oh god, Becker.” He pulled back to give Becker an even more blinding smile than earlier.

It took Becker a moment to realise just what was going on. And it looked like Ryan was more than happy with his own conclusion.

“I might not be pregnant...”

“You are. I'm sure you are.” Ryan kissed him gently, his eyes bright.

Becker blinked, unsure how he felt about it all. He wanted Ryan's puppies, but just because he didn't feel like a huge breakfast didn't mean anything. There was no way he could tell he was pregnant yet. He took a deep breath and pushed his chair back. “Come on, let's get to the ARC.”

Ryan looked at him. “Are you sure? I mean, do you feel okay?”

Becker gave him his best death glare, and Ryan held up his hands placatingly.

“Okay. Sorry I asked. Back to work it is.”

Becker sighed in relief and they tidied up breakfast and headed out to the car.

Ryan drove out of the street. “Listen, I've been thinking. I'd like you to move in, but if you don't want to, that's okay. I don't want to put any pressure on you, but the offer's there.”

If he was honest, the issue of their living arrangements had been preying on Becker's mind for the last couple of days, once the haze of his heat had given way to considering the practicalities of being Ryan's bitch. He'd never heard of an omega living apart from their alpha before. Sometimes they even had a beta as well. Seemed like he wasn't doing anything the way it usually panned out.

He'd liked his flat. He kind of liked his life as it was. But he was Ryan's now.

“Thanks, Ryan. Can I think about it? I can see me moving in with you full time at some point, I just...”

“Need time to think about it.”

“Yes.”

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the ARC, and as they approached the building, Becker could see Ryan's hands gripping the wheel more tightly.

“Are you all right, Tom?”

Ryan stared resolutely ahead. “Fine.”

Becker sighed. “I'm not going to let anyone give me any shit. I'm still a captain, and Blade, Lyle, and the others are just going to have to keep taking their orders from me.” He noticed that the pulse in Ryan's neck twitched at the mention of the other men.

“Blade can keep his fucking hands off you,” Ryan growled.

Honestly, Becker was shocked. Lyle and Finn, both betas, had helped rescue them from the anomaly without any problems, and Blade, although an alpha, had worked with Ryan for a long time and both men trusted him with their lives on a daily basis. Becker doubted if this was just a Blade thing, anyway. Ryan's protective instinct for his omega was just going into hyperdrive.

“Actually, when we get to the ARC, I'd like to go in on my own, Ryan.”

“No fucking way.”

“Ryan, I mean it. I don't want you hanging round me like a mother fucking hen. Please, I can handle the other alphas. They'll smell you on me, don't worry.”

“Beck, I can't...”

“You can. I'm yours, but I'm also a Special Forces captain. Right?”

It took a moment for Ryan to take a deep breath and give Becker a reluctant nod. “All right. But be careful. And if you call for me, I'll be there in an instant.”

Becker smiled. “Okay.”

They pulled into the garage and Becker got out of the car, leaning back in for a moment to talk to Ryan.

“I'm going to see Lester first. Give me five then follow me in.”

Ryan's lips were pursed tightly. “All right.”

Becker closed the car door and headed inside. He paused with his hand on the door and looked back. He was shocked to see Ryan sitting with his head in his hands. Perhaps being an alpha came with its own issues. He used his code to open the door and went inside.

Passing through the ARC hub towards the ramp to Lester's office, Becker caught sight of Blade, and the soldier was staring intently at him. Somewhere inside Becker felt a frisson of panic, and he had to work hard to control it. When Blade moved towards him he damn near broke into a run, but with gripped fists he kept walking, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realised he was going to meet Blade before he made it to the bottom of the ramp.

He could sense Blade scenting the air, the other soldier opening his mouth, eyeing him cautiously.

“Whatever Lyle and Finn told you,” Becker said, his voice steadier than he'd hoped, “it's true. I'm an omega.”

Blade exhaled sharply, standing so close to Becker he could feel it. “So I see. Boss.”

Becker felt some relief at the acknowledgement, but no matter how long he'd known Blade, he also knew just how unpredictable the man could be. “I know it's going to take some getting used to, but I don't need Ryan here to validate me. I'm still captain, and that's not going to change.”

Becker's heart was pounding fast. Blade was right in his personal space, as if he was testing him... tasting him? But then his panic ramped right up as Andy Blaine blustered up to them.

“Fuck! Boss. Holy shit.” Andy's interest was obvious, and intense. 

Thankfully it felt good-natured as well as unmistakably sexual, unlike the undercurrent of nearly violent restraint from Blade. Andy had a grin on his face as he reached out to touch Becker.

Becker bit back a gasp, and then Blade's arm shot out, holding Andy back.

“Let him be, Andy. You don't want Ryan's fist in your face, do you? Besides, Lester's expecting the boss right now.”

Andy bounced in Blade's arms, licking his lips. “Yeah, okay. Sorry, boss.”

Becker nearly sagged with relief as he met Blade's unreadable expression, then turned away and nearly ran up to Lester's office. Fuck, what the hell was he thinking? That he could just walk back in here, and expect everything to be normal?

He was just about to knock on Lester's door when Cutter came flying out and nearly barrelled into him. Becker stepped back, his heart starting to pound. The alpha drew up what height he had and stared at Becker, lifting his chin and clearly scenting him.

“Captain,” Cutter acknowledged warily.

“Professor,” Becker replied, and cursed himself for sounding slightly terrified. He wasn't afraid, but he sure as hell was unsure how Cutter would react to him.

Cutter's eyes were wide for a second, and his hand began to reach out to Becker. Becker froze, rooted to the spot. He should run! Then Cutter blinked, and drew back his hand. He seemed to compose himself, and looked almost resigned. 

“I hope you know what you're doing, lad, but tell Captain Ryan I'm pleased for him.” With that, he turned away, and the sad slump of his shoulders left Becker speechless for a moment.

“I will,” he said, but Cutter was out of earshot. He had no idea Cutter and Stephen wanted pups so badly. Maybe Becker hadn't wanted to get pregnant, but he resolved not to ever resent the fact if he did. It still surprised him that, sometimes, he actually genuinely wanted to carry Ryan's pups.

Becker turned and knocked on Lester's door. He opened it quickly when Lester called out. Lester looked up with a frown on his face as he walked in, and indicated brusquely to the chair in front of his desk.

“Sit down, Captain,” Lester said tightly.

Becker eased himself into the chair and waited as Lester rubbed at his forehead for a moment, then moved some papers around. With a deep breath, he finally met Becker's eye.

“Well? What do you want me to do?”

Becker blinked. “Sir?”

Lester sighed. “An omega, Captain? And you never thought to tell me?”

Becker closed his eyes for a moment. He realised how lucky he'd been to avoid a debriefing from Lester immediately after they'd come back from the past. Lester would probably have eaten him alive. “I'm sorry.”

“Are you? Really?” Lester stood up. “I should report you to the Colonel. Though fuck knows what he'd do about it. It's not against regulations. It's just that no bloody omega has ever even tried to do what you have.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and Becker grimaced.

He knew all this. “I can handle it.”

Lester's finger pointed sharply at him. “And what about everyone else, eh? Oh, don't answer that. We'll just have to hope they can keep their heads, or you'll just have to go. You do understand that, don't you?” Lester stared at him, a mixture of exasperation and pity on his face.

Becker nodded. He'd seen the effect he'd had on Andy and Blade. If he distracted the lads too much, he'd rather resign than jeopardise the whole operation. On the other hand, Lester didn't seem to be fazed by his presence... He admired Lester even more for being so calm under pressure.

“I understand, sir. Just give me a chance. Please.”

Lester paced behind his desk, and then sat down abruptly. “How long to you expect to have off when the pups are born?”

Becker nearly choked. “I...”

Lester made a huffing sound and something resembling a sneer touched his mouth for a bare second. “You don't even know what you're doing, do you? Not that I do. There are no rules for this, Captain. You think everything will carry on as normal, but I have to manage this facility, and I know bloody well what puppies mean. I'll need Stringer again in about two months. If I afford you the same privileges other omegas get, I won't even know if you'll be returning to work. Should I even give you those privileges? Do you really deserve to have three months paid leave? Good god, man, we're making our own rules up here, and you have no idea what you've done.” He ran his hand through his hair and raised his eyes to the ceiling. “Just tell me when you're going to leave and I'll do what I can.”

Utterly deflated, Becker took a moment to consider Lester's words. He felt immensely grateful that he wasn't being sacked on the spot, if he was honest. He really was being offered more than he could have expected.

“Thank you, sir. Truly. I'll let you know if... or when, the puppies are due. I really want to keep working, if everything goes okay I should be back as soon as I can.”

Lester looked vaguely pacified, and was clearly about to make another cutting remark when there was a knock, and Lester said instead, “Come.”

Ryan entered the room, and stood sharply to attention near the door. “Sir.”

Lester waved a hand. “It's all in hand, Captain Ryan. I'm letting your omega have the time he needs when the pups arrive. But if there's a sniff of trouble until then, he'll have to go. Soldiers are a dangerous lot at the best of times, and the scientists? Well. Keep him away from Cutter, that's all I can say.”

Ryan's back stiffened. “Captain Becker makes his own decisions, sir. But...” He met Lester's eye. “Thank you, sir. I appreciate what you're doing.”

Lester's face softened into a smile, and he looked at Becker. “Yes, well. I'm sure your puppies will be a fine pair.” He cleared his throat, and turned to his laptop. “Off you go then. Dinosaurs to chase and all that.”

~ ~ ~

Becker was covered from head to foot in mud. He slammed the truck door shut and laughed at Blade's comment about what he would have done to the Orodromeus if they'd managed to get their hands on the bloody thing. Thankfully, it had run back into the anomaly after half an hour of frantic forest hide and seek.

Becker walked with the rest of the lads back into the ARC, pleased with how things were working out. Over the last couple of weeks, it had been pretty much business as usual.

Oh, he noticed Ryan's concerned look as they all walked in looking like swamp monsters, but a wave and a happy shout from Finn brought a small smile to his alpha's face, and then they were headed for the locker room.

“Good work today, lads,” Becker said, peeling off his filthy shirt.

“Cheers, boss,” Finn grinned.

“My turn to do the report?” Blade asked, heading naked to the showers. 

Becker couldn't help but stare, Blade's semi-hard alpha cock on show like that, flushed at the base, the beginnings of a knot more than obvious. He looked away, and once again couldn't believe how lucky he was that Blade and the other alphas on the team seemed to have accepted him. After the initial tense encounters with varying degrees of alpha reaction to him, there had been no trouble, and Becker thought he was doing pretty well himself.

“Thanks, Blade.” Becker stepped into the showers, and let the water fall onto his face and down his front. Lathering up some shower gel, Becker washed off the mud of the day, and if his abdomen felt unmistakeably harder than usual, he was proud of himself for not freaking out there and then.

He stayed in the shower until the other lads had left, joking and laughing together. Then Becker towelled himself off and sat on the bench with his head in his hands for a while. Little things he'd noticed, unable to ignore them anymore.

No turning back now. 

He dressed slowly, wondering what to say to Ryan later. Despite what he'd said at the beginning of the first week, he'd gone back to Ryan's place with him every night since. They'd dropped by his flat on that Tuesday for him to get a few things, but he hadn't really wanted to be apart from his alpha since their first mating, and that had been 3 weeks ago now.

Today was the first time he'd really felt that his body was _different_ , and he wasn't sure how he felt about that, even now. He wanted to know for certain, but they only did tests if there was something wrong, if you were sick. Most omegas just got on with it, and out popped the puppies after 9 weeks. They didn't angst about it like him.

He must have sat there for an age, because Ryan came looking for him, his anxious face peering around the door.

“Christ. There you are. What are you waiting for? Let's go home.”

Becker looked up at Ryan and without thinking, he shook his head. “Sorry, Ryan. I'm going to go back to my place tonight. I'll see you in the morning?”

Ryan was clearly taken aback. His mouth was open for a few seconds before he spoke, and even then it was a little strangled. “Okay. If that's what you want. I'll... I'll see you in the morning.” He frowned, looked with worry at Becker for a moment, then retreated, closing the door silently behind him.

Becker was left alone, wondering what he was doing.

~

His flat felt cold and empty. All his stuff was still there, and he pottered around, touching the books on the coffee table, and running his finger through the dust on the TV.

He sat down on the sofa and stared around for a while. This was his old life, one that he didn't belong to anymore. He hadn't even come here straight from the ARC. After doing every bit of paperwork he'd needed to catch up on for about a month, he'd driven around for a while, bought chips down the docks and stared at the river for a while until his head hurt. Then he'd come here, and it didn't feel like home.

Taking off his t-shirt, Becker looked down at his stomach, and touched it lightly. _Fuck_. It wasn't like he was showing, Jesus, he'd seen pregnant bitches before, waddling around and ready to drop. No, there was nothing to see yet. He just felt... He could feel a hardness in his abdomen... that would be his bloody _womb_ then. His hands traced upwards through the dark hair that had never left him since he was a tiny black puppy. His fingers found his nipples, and he closed his eyes. They were sensitive, maybe a little swollen? God, it was so weird. He felt a little like crying, but what would be the point?

Tossing his t-shirt off his knee, he stood abruptly and went to the window, pressing his nose to the cool glass and staring out at the darkness and the lights of the city.

Ryan's puppies were growing inside him, and he wanted to hide, just for a while.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he sniffed, blinked, and took it out. There was a text from Ryan.

`Are you okay?`

Becker slipped to the floor and felt the tears roll down his face.

After a while, he shivered, and picked himself up off the floor. As he looked around, he realised what a fucking mess he'd been before anyway. Doped up on illegal suppressants, taking double when they were the shit ones, passing himself off as something he wasn't every bloody day.

Now he had a chance to be with an alpha who respected him, if nothing else, and maybe keep his job as well, if he didn't fuck up looking after a pair of excitable puppies. Yes, he was scared. Who wouldn't be? But maybe this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He pulled his t-shirt back on, the friction on his nipples serving as a now constant reminder that he was, actually and truly, pregnant, and he knew it. Then he grabbed his jacket and keys and left his old life behind.

~

It must have been midnight when he landed up on Ryan's doorstep. He knocked, wondering if Ryan would offer to get him a spare key again. Next time he wouldn't turn it down.

The door opened quickly, and Ryan was standing there, not in pyjama bottoms as Becker had expected, but still wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His face was a mask of worry that morphed into utter relief, but dissolved into uncertainty.

“I'm sorry,” Becker said, not moving from the step. “I just had to be on my own for a while. But... I'm here now.”

Ryan visibly swallowed. “Do you want to come in?”

Becker nodded silently, and before he could take a step Ryan had his arms around him, holding him tight.

The alpha was nearly crushing him. “I thought you were going to leave me. Fuck, I missed you, Beck.”

Becker shook his head, and took Ryan's hand as he was pulled inside. He walked straight through and sat on the sofa, but Ryan stayed at the doorway, biting his lip and frowning anxiously at him.

“Becker, I don't mean to... You know I respect how you want to do this, but...” Ryan looked distraught, his voice wavering uncomfortably.

Becker wrung his hands together. “I know you do, and I'm sorry about everything. You never wanted this in the first place, and now I'm your bitch and I'm still fucking you about.” He finally met Ryan's gaze. “I get it now, I swear. I can see how hard it is for you to watch me at work, with the other alphas around, and not say anything or do anything. You've been so good about all of it. You haven't stopped me, or forced me to stay, or anything that you could have done as my alpha.”

Ryan nodded miserably, and dropped to his knees in front of him. “You have no idea how hard it's been for me.”

“I went back to my flat tonight. But it's not my home anymore. I belong here, with you, and not just because I'm your bitch, or...” Time stretched between them, and Becker could see Ryan holding his breath as well. “Or because I'm going to have your puppies.”

Ryan's eyes widened, a smile teasing at his lips. “You're really pregnant?”

Becker finally quirked a smile back, nodding slowly. “Yes.”

“Oh my god.” Ryan reached for him as Becker came off the sofa and stepped forwards. Ryan got to his feet and threw his arms around Becker, crushing him close. “I want to be with you so much. You and the puppies. I love you.”

Becker's throat choked up. Ryan _loved_ him? He buried his face further into Ryan's neck and just held on.

Ryan stroked his back, and Becker felt utterly safe for the first time since he'd realised he really was going to have puppies. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, with Ryan just holding him, but he didn't care.

Becker inhaled a sharp breath as he felt Ryan's hand slide around his waist and held it as the large palm worked its way under his t-shirt to lie over his belly. He looked into wide blue eyes that were full of wonder and hope. Becker smiled.

Ryan leaned in and kissed him softly, his hand pressing gently onto his warm skin.

Becker responded eagerly, his tongue sliding over Ryan's lip and seeking entrance. He realised how much he'd come to want this, to need this. He gave a soft sigh and let Ryan plunder his mouth. Ryan needed no encouragement, and they were both breathless as they parted.

“Thank you for coming back to me,” Ryan breathed, his fingers touching Becker's face.

Becker smirked. “If both puppies are like you, I'll need all the help I can get.”

“I could say the same thing!” Ryan smacked Becker's arse lightly. “Come on, bitch. Bed.”

Becker shivered happily. “Yes, boss.”

~ ~ ~

Ryan watched Becker wander back from the shower and pull on his shorts and combats. They looked stretched to the limit around his omega's waist, and he smiled. Becker caught him looking and scowled.

“It's not funny. I'm huge,” he pouted. 

Ryan slid out of bed and gathered Becker into his arms, nuzzling his still-wet hair. “I wasn't laughing at you, Beck. I was just happy.” He placed his hand over Becker's tummy. It was firm and warm and he felt a kick. “Bloody hell. Was that...?”

“Bloody things kept me awake all last night, squirming around in there,” Becker growled.

Ryan was overwhelmed with delight. “I knew we'd have feisty babies!”

Becker just huffed. “Be glad you're not carrying them. I've been getting barely any sleep as it is.”

Ryan kissed him firmly. “I know you feel awkward and tired, but I think you look beautiful. It's not that long now, and you're hardly huge. It must be your tight ab muscles.”

Becker looked pleased. “Maybe.”

“Definitely, my beautiful bitch,” Ryan nodded, and pulled Becker in for a deep kiss. He let his hands slide through the hair on Becker's bare chest, teasing one of his erect nipples, just a little more prominent than usual. 

Becker gasped into his mouth. “Fuck.”

“Sensitive?”

Becker nodded. Ryan thought better than to remind him that soon he'd have a puppy latched to each one, and distracted him with another kiss. 

“Think we've got time for me to fuck you before we go to the ARC?” Ryan murmured, feeling his cock harden at the thought of taking Becker now.

Becker shook his head. “Not with your knot, you possessive bastard. We'd be late by the time I got free.”

It was true. Even after nearly six weeks, and Becker was long out of heat, fucking Becker aroused Ryan so much that his knot would tie them for at least half an hour every time. It could be slightly inconvenient. But Ryan had an idea that made him shiver, something he'd wanted to suggest to Becker for a while.

He growled into Becker's neck. “How about you fuck me then?”

Becker stilled in his arms. “What?”

For a horrible moment, Ryan thought he'd asked too much. After all, just because Becker was a male omega, it didn't mean he'd want to take a man like that. “I thought you could fuck me, you know, I want to take it up the... Anyway, it doesn't matter.”

Suddenly, Becker grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed, crawling over him and Ryan could feel their hard trapped cocks. 

“You mean it?” Becker asked. “Because, fuck, yes, I would love to fuck you. Are you sure?”

Ryan nodded slowly. “Please.” He felt excited and nervous at the same time as Becker scrambled upright and hurriedly shucked off his trousers. He stared at Becker's cock, slim but long for an omega, from what he knew. He licked his lips and watched Becker stroke that cock, drawing back the foreskin over the swelling head. He leaned over and scrabbled around in the drawer for the lube he knew he had somewhere, though it had been longer than he cared to think about since he'd needed it.

He slapped the tube into Becker's hand triumphantly, and Becker grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Ryan rolled over and got to his hands and knees, ducking his head. He shivered as Becker dropped onto the bed behind him and started to touch him, fingers starting to slide down his crack. It should have felt weird, but it didn't. “Beck,” he pleaded.

Becker caressed him with one hand kneading his hip, the other still tantalisingly close to his hole. Then he stilled. “You've done this before, right, Tom?”

Ryan nodded, pushing back. “Yes, of course. Jesus, don't stop. I need... Look, it's been a long time, so, maybe if you just go easy, that would be good.” Through his haze of lust he decided being honest was probably a good plan.

Ryan could hear the smile in Becker's voice. “All right.”

Ryan wanted this, but he still wasn't prepared for the intense sensation of Becker's finger pressing into him and another joining it, scissoring him open. “Oh fuck. Beck!”

“You okay?” Becker eased back on the pressure. “Maybe we don't really have time for this either. You seem pretty tight.”

Ryan growled and pushed back. “Don't fucking stop! I can take it.”

Becker adjusted his kneeling position and pressed kisses over Ryan's back, playing with Ryan's hole. “Relax then, Tom. Breathe. You want me inside you, don't you?”

Ryan groaned, forcing himself to relax. “God, yeah. Want to feel you. I love you, Becker.” Ryan felt something bigger nudge at his entrance and then his omega's cock was filling him, pushing inside, slow and deep and relentless and Ryan couldn't breathe.

“All right?” Becker said softly, holding his hips.

Ryan felt fucking brilliant. “Good,” he gasped, gripping the sheets and unable to move. “Amazing.”

Becker chuckled, making him shiver. “You feel amazing, Tom,” he murmured, awe in his voice. “Thank you.”

Adjusted to the sensation now, Ryan needed more. “Move, Beck. Please. Fuck me now.”

Becker obliged with a low growl, withdrawing his cock a little before holding Ryan's hips and pushing back in, starting up a slow rhythm that quickly built, until he was fucking Ryan hard, hitting the right place deep inside every time and Ryan thought he was going to fly apart.

Ryan whimpered, the friction making him see stars, his cock hard and leaking and wanting to swell between his legs. “Fuck, Beck, I'm close,” he gasped.

Becker slammed into him with a shout, and Ryan knew he'd come. His own cock erupted, taking him by surprise, and he pumped come all over the bed with Becker's cock buried in his arse. He felt Becker reach around and take hold of him, and he whined, lost in sensation as his omega milked his cock of more come, over and over.

It was the most amazing sex he'd ever had.

~ ~ ~

Ryan awoke with Becker snuggled up next to him. His omega shivered, and Ryan placed his hand on Becker's forehead. It felt cool. An anxious feeling tickled Ryan inside – today was going to be the day. He gently pulled the covers up over Becker and kissed the top of his head softly.

Becker stirred in his arms, blinking awake. “Hey.”

“Hey, Beck,” Ryan smiled. “Are you okay?”

Becker's chest was rising and falling more quickly than usual, and Becker looked startled. “I...” His eyes widened and he started to sit up. “Oh crap. This is it, right?”

Ryan sat up with him. “You'll be fine. I think it must be. Do I...? What should I do?” He felt helpless.

Becker held his belly, staring down at it. “What? I think so. Oh fuck. I'll probably go into labour later. I don't know, um... I think, just... Don't go anywhere? Please?” The plaintive tone was almost too painful to hear, and Ryan hugged him.

“I am not going anywhere, believe me. Christ, you're having my pups and I want to do anything I can to help.”

Becker wrestled out of his arms and stood up. “I need a slash. I reckon I can manage that by myself.” He threw Ryan a wry smile and headed to the bathroom.

Ryan tamped down his possible panic and picked up his phone to call Stringer.

_“Ryan? Everything okay?”_

“So far, yes. Becker's going into labour today or tomorrow, just thought I'd let you know.”

_“No problem. I'm all set to work this week. It's all gone like clockwork, hasn't it? Call me when they're born, let me know if it's two boys, two girls or one of each.”_

“You bet. Or should that be, you have bet, Joel?” Ryan chuckled.

Joel laughed. _“I've got a tenner on twin boys. Make me a happy man, boss.”_

“I'll do my best.” 

_“Next pot's on the names.”_

“We haven't got any yet! Give us a chance. I'll call you soon.” Ryan shook his head with a smile as he hung up. 

Ryan, in just his pyjama bottoms, headed for the bathroom himself, then went looking for Becker. He was surprised not to find him making the tea, and looking in the living room.

Becker was pushing cushions around in the corner of the living room, in the nest he'd created for himself the week before, preparing for the births. Ryan frowned, watching his omega crawling around in a circle in just his shorts. Becker had only just cooled down, the pups shouldn't be coming until later tonight, but there he was, panting and poking around his nest.

“Breakfast, Beck? Um... do you feel okay?”

Becker looked up sharply, his eyes throwing daggers at Ryan. “I'm not hungry. And fuck, do I look okay?” He got up and walked around a bit, rubbing his belly.

Ryan took a wary step closer. “You know what? Not really. Should I call an ambulance?”

Becker looked at him, terrified, and quickly curled back down in his nest. “No... Don't.” He rolled onto his back and held his belly, giving out a sharp cry.

“Jesus.” Ryan crouched down beside him and touched his shoulder. “Beck?”

Becker gave a low whine and Ryan saw the liquid darken the birth mat on the floor.

“Oh shit.” Ryan's heart was thumping near out of his chest. “That's your waters. Oh god, Beck. Everything's going to be okay.” He held Becker's hand and stroked his omega's shoulder with a trembling hand. He should be better at this. 

Becker, panting quickly, suddenly grimaced and held his breath, before crying out and panting again. “Oh fuck. They're coming, Tom!”

Ryan was bloody terrified. Contractions? Already? This should not be happening so fast. Everyone knew how puppies were born. It hardly ever went wrong. “Christ. I'm calling an ambulance right now.” He reached for Becker's phone that was lying on the coffee table.

Becker clutched Ryan's leg and rolled onto his front, gripping the pillows. “No. It's okay. They're just coming fast, that's all. It'll be fine.”

Ryan helped Becker to strip naked. This was happening, and they just had to deal with it. Curled back into the nest, Ryan rocked Becker as he cried out, another contraction hitting him.

“Okay, love?” Ryan tried to keep his voice steady, but couldn't stop the endearment slipping out.

Becker shivered. “Should I feel like this, Tom? I'm... I'm scared.”

Ryan felt the trickle of ice down his spine. For one thing, Becker hadn't called him out on calling him 'love'. “I'm sure that's normal, Beck. Giving birth, remember?”

Becker's face screwed up again and he rolled over in Ryan's arms. “Ryan, please,” he begged, and Ryan didn't think either of them knew what he was asking for.

Making soothing noises, Ryan gently moved Becker's leg to a more comfortable position, helped him settle in the cushions, and massaged his belly gently. Becker gripped his hand and screamed. 

“Another contraction! Oh my fucking god, this fucking _hurts!_ ”

Ryan could barely contain his emotions. It was bloody awful to watch Becker like this and he wasn't quite sure what to do. So he held Becker and made soothing noises and kissed him between each contraction and hoped that everything would be okay.

It wasn't long before Becker gave a particularly high-pitched cry. “I have to push! Oh god! Ryan!”

Ryan was beside himself with fear as he watched Becker bear down, then his eyes widened in wonder as a little slimy package began to emerge from Becker's birth canal. “That's it, love,” Ryan urged. “Nearly there.” He moved and held his hands near to catch it.

The puppy dropped into Ryan's hands, covered in the opaque and bloody membrane, the cord breaking easily. Quickly Ryan moved it onto the mat near Becker's face. Becker, looking a little dazed, started to lick the puppy. Ryan blinked back emotion as he watched his omega clean the puppy, nuzzling and licking it until it squirmed around, flopping on its back then onto its tummy, squeaking as it took its first breaths. Soon the pale fur, golden but nearly white, was sticking up in wet spikes, and the puppy was sliding around on its belly as Becker nuzzled it.

“Our baby,” Ryan breathed, and rubbed Becker's hip. 

Becker gave a small happy sigh. “He's okay.”

Ryan nodded. “It's a boy?” It was hard to tell whether a puppy was male or female (and impossible at birth to pin it down to which of the six sexes it was) but Ryan had heard how good omegas were at it, probably from being so up close and personal with the little things.

Becker nodded. “Yep. No doubt he's going to be a big strong alpha like you.” Becker helped the little puppy to slither its way towards him, and soon the puppy was suckling happily at Becker's nipple. Becker curled a hand around him gently and closed his eyes.

Ryan let out a deep breath and rubbed his bloody hands on his pyjama bottoms, feeling somewhat overwhelmed. His son had just been born, Becker and the baby were okay, but there was one more to come. “Will you be okay for a minute? I'll get some towels and stuff, okay?”

Becker smiled, and nodded, and Ryan got up and tried to think logically. Towels, he needed towels.

As he was pulling them from the hall cupboard, he heard Becker cry out.

“Tom!”

At a run, Ryan careened back into the living room. “I'm here. Are you okay?”

Becker, wide-eyed and cradling the newborn in his arm, shook his head. “The other one is coming.”

Shit! The puppies had come too fast. This was not normal at all. “I'm definitely calling the ambulance.”

Becker shook his head again. “No time. Too late.” Then he screwed up his face again and his body tensed up and he let out a painful cry as the contraction hit him.

Ryan took the one towel he had in his hand and dropped to his omega's side again, patting Becker ineffectually. “You're doing great, love.” He coaxed the pale sandy-coated puppy into the towel and cuddled him close, before returning his attention to Becker. “Oh god, I can see it. Are you pushing?”

Becker gave a roar and dug his fingers into Ryan's thigh. “Yes, I'm fucking pushing!” Another cry and the dark slimy parcel of puppy was halfway out of Becker's body. 

“Okay, okay,” Ryan babbled. “Breathe. Relax. You're almost there.” He could hardly feel the bruise on his thigh.

Becker growled wordlessly and Ryan caught the second puppy in his hand. It was smaller, more floppy, tucked up inside its little membrane. His hand shaking, Ryan moved it up to Becker, and checked that his little boy in his arms was still doing okay.

Becker licked the second puppy clean, making sure the membrane was off its head first, letting it breathe, a tiny cry coming from the puppy. He kept licking, revealing glossy black fur covering the little body. Soon, it was wobbling around just like its brother, searching for nourishment. Becker lay back, exhausted.

Ryan put the sandy pup down on the mat and helped both puppies to find their way to Becker to feed. The little black puppy pawed its way through Becker's chest hair and then latched on as hungrily as the other.

“It's another boy,” Becker croaked, wiping a hand across his forehead.

Ryan was overjoyed, and figured Joel Stringer owed him a pint or two. He leaned down and kissed Becker softly, deeply grateful that his omega and his two sons were okay. “Really well done, love. Beck, you are amazing. Thank you. They're absolutely perfect.”

“Don't thank me yet,” Becker said, his voice full of strain.

“Why not?”

“Because there's another puppy coming.” Becker gave a moan of pain and closed his eyes.

~ ~ ~

Ryan was in serious near-panic mode now. He'd fought in many theatres of war around the world, he'd chased dinosaurs, and been chased by them. But he'd never faced the fear of knowing his omega was about to have a third puppy.

He'd heard of three puppies, though not recently. A few generations back, an omega could have had anything up to six puppies, but those were the days when every alpha and omega had a beta living with them, sharing the nursing of the litter. These days, it was unusual to actually find a triquetrus. Most people only had one partner, and no one had more than two puppies. Almost no one. 

And Ryan had never known a third puppy to survive beyond birth.

“It's okay, love. Everything is going to be fine. Just breathe. I mean, are you sure...?”

Becker panted heavily and scooped the two puppies into his arms, ignoring their plaintive cries as they were ripped from his nipples. “Ryan. Take the boys. There's another fucking baby on the way and it's coming now.”

Ryan grabbed the babies and Becker howled, clutching his belly. Ryan wanted to cry for him. He held his boys close and hoped with all his might that Becker would be okay. It really was too late to call an ambulance now.

“Call the fucking ambulance!” yelled Becker, and rolled over in agony.

Ryan, pretty frantic, if he was honest, bundled the boys into the towel and tucked them down beside him on the floor as he scrambled for Becker's phone and punched in 999.

As Ryan automatically gave the calm operator all the answers to the questions she asked, he was more focussed on Becker's pain and agony as his omega lay in the birth nest, breathing noisily. The operator barely missed a beat when he said his omega was having trouble giving birth to their third baby, but he heard it nonetheless.

 _“The ambulance will be with you as soon as it can,”_ she said quickly. _“You can hang up now. And good luck.”_

Ryan stared at the phone miserably, then put it back on the table. “Please hurry,” he murmured aloud.

Becker was lying quite still now, panting quickly, resting in the nest of cushions, his eyes closed. Ryan placed the newborn babies safely to one side of the nest. They seemed to be sleeping, thankfully.

Ryan reached out and touched him. “Beck?”

Becker rolled his head towards him and slowly opened his eyes, his face mournful.

“What's happening, love? Are the contractions...?” Ryan didn't know what to say. Becker had been rolling around screaming a second ago, and now... What if...?

Becker shook his head, his face pale and sweaty. “Haven't had one for a minute or two. I don't...”

Ryan thought his heart was going to shatter into a million pieces, and then Becker threw back his head and gave a sharp cry.

“Spoke too fucking soon. Ah, shit!”

Ryan scooted close and held Becker around the shoulders, making shushing noises and rocking Becker.

By the time the contraction was over, they were both drenched in sweat and Ryan was ready to panic given any opportunity. A knock at the front door broke his concentration.

“Bloody hell. That was quick. Let me get that...” Ryan rested Becker back on the cushions and hurried to the door. When he opened it, it wasn't the paramedics, it was Ditzy.

The army medic looked him up and down. “What the fuck? Stringer called, I thought I'd...”

Ryan grabbed him by the t-shirt and pulled him into the hall. “I didn't think the ambulance could get here that quick. Make yourself useful, Becker's having a third puppy.” He went to push the door shut but Ditzy stopped him.

“Leave it open for the paramedics then. A third? Fuck.”

Hurrying back to Becker, Ryan was unutterably relieved to have Ditzy there. He suddenly didn't feel quite so alone and helpless. When he dropped to his knees and threw his arms around his omega, he felt like maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.

“I'm here, Beck.”

Becker started to pant heavily again, another cry escaping from his pained lips. “Need to push again... Oh fuck!” His hand gripped Ryan's thigh again and Ryan nearly cried out himself.

“Let me look...” Ryan moved down to see what was happening with the pup, fervently hoping the ambulance arrived soon.

“Pushing now!” Becker yelled, and rolled onto his side, throwing a cushion away.

Ryan could see something in the birth canal, it was widening, but the puppy parcel wasn't anywhere near the size the others had been. “Come on,” he urged, to Becker, or perhaps to the pup, who knew?

The tiny puppy, shrouded in the membrane, began to emerge from Becker's body, with blood dripping down around it. Ryan tamped down his fears and stroked Becker's leg. “That's it, love, it's coming. Ditzy, he's bleeding, what should we do?”

Becker was gasping in sobs now, head buried in his arms. Ryan could hear Ditzy moving around behind him.

“Tell him to push, Tom. Don't worry, we'll stop the bleeding as soon as we can.”

“Come on, Beck. One last push,” Ryan ordered. The little puppy couldn't stay in there any longer and live, he knew that much. There was blood pouring out of Becker's birth canal now. “Becker! Fucking push!”

Becker groaned and did as he was told, the puppy finally sliding free as he cried out. The tiny little dirty blob landed on Ryan's hand, free from Becker's body but the umbilical cord remained stubbornly affixed.

“Give it to me...” Becker mumbled, sounding utterly exhausted and clearly on auto-pilot. The omega instinctively had to clear the membrane off the puppy's face so it could breathe. 

That would be slightly difficult when it was still attached to him. “Beck, the cord... Just hang on.” Ryan swiped the membrane from the puppy's nostrils and mouth, and rubbed its little tummy to see if it would start to breathe.

“Tom?” Becker's cry was high-pitched.

Ryan found his own set of instincts and looked at Ditzy, who was ready with a bunch of towels, for confirmation. Ditzy nodded, urging him on. Ryan leaned down, nuzzling the puppy as it lay in his hands. Then he got his teeth around the cord and bit firmly, releasing the cord and bringing the puppy to his face. He licked its nose and mouth and all over its face until it squeaked loudly. Ryan had never been so happy to hear a sound. He quickly brought the puppy to Becker, who curled around it on the mat and licked it thoroughly while Ryan just watched.

Ryan gasped when he saw the rush of blood that accompanied the afterbirths expelling from Becker's body. Ditzy moved in and started pressing towels to Becker to stem the flow.

“It's okay, Becker. Let me help.” Ditzy's calming voice helped just a little.

Ryan held Becker's hand and watched him lick the baby. Soon a tiny chocolate-brown puppy was trembling on the mat, making feeble attempts to slide around, and getting nowhere.

“She's so tiny...” whispered Becker.

Ryan felt his heart squeeze. “A daughter? We have a daughter?”

Becker nodded sleepily. “Tell the ambulance to hurry, Tom.”

It scared Ryan that Becker knew how bad things were. He helped Becker to hold the tiny brown puppy to his nipple, and the little girl finally latched on after several failed attempts. “She'll be okay, though. Right? And you.” He was so afraid for the tiny girl.

Becker's smile was weak and almost sympathetic. He winced in pain, making Ryan notice just how pale he was. “I hope so.”

The knock on the door was a huge relief, and the paramedics walked in with a shout of “Hello there!”

Ditzy shouted. “We're in here!”

“Thank fuck,” Ryan muttered, and gripped Becker's hand tighter.

~ ~ ~

The ride to hospital was fraught.

Ryan was grateful that Ditzy had been there to talk to the paramedics while he'd slipped his trainers on and carried the three puppies into the vehicle. The paramedics had looked at the baby girl and he got the impression that they really needed Becker in a hospital as soon as possible, and the puppy would have to take its chances.

“Come with us,” Ryan had said to Ditzy, but the medic had shaken his head.

“I'll clean up here and follow you. I'll bring some stuff for Becker. Don't worry, you'll be okay.”

Ryan hugged him tight then got in the ambulance.

~

Ryan looked down at the sandy-coloured pup in the towel in his hands. He might be bigger than the others, but he still fitted easily in his palms.

“Tom,” Becker said, and Ryan looked over to him, the ambulance rocking wildly as it drove fast. He was strapped to the trolley, awkwardly holding two pups to his chest above the red blanket, insisting on continuing to feed them on the way to hospital. Or he'd tried to. The little girl hadn't latched on once.

“I'm here, love.” Ryan forced a smile.

“Take them back now, I want to know they are safe when we get there.” Becker began to unlatch the black puppy and took the little brown girl from his chest.

Ryan, his heart feeling like it was turning somersaults inside him, gathered all three puppies to himself and tried to be strong for Becker. “Everything will be fine. I promise.”

Whatever happened, he would make it okay.

Becker smiled weakly, and, rocked by the ambulance, closed his eyes.

~

Ryan wasn't asleep. Not really. But he'd taken the opportunity to close his eyes for a minute once Becker had been given a blood transfusion and someone from Paediatrics had looked at the puppies. He'd asked the doctor three times if the baby girl would be all right - the bloody woman had barely glanced at the little thing, and the only answer it seemed he would ever get was that if she kept feeding she might be okay, they'd just have to keep their fingers crossed. She stopped short of asking him what he'd expected from a third puppy anyway.

Ryan came as close to crying as he had in many years.

“Tom,” Becker said again, and shook his shoulder.

He snapped his head up. “Hnh? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?”

Becker smiled at him. Lying on his side in the hospital bed, he looked pink and almost healthy now. “We're all fine. But...”

Ryan checked all the puppies. The black puppy was asleep lying by Becker's waist, while the bigger pale-golden pup and the tiny brown pup suckled. Or rather, the bigger pup suckled and the brown puppy licked at Becker's nipple until he managed to latch it on properly.

“But what? Will I call a nurse?”

Becker shook his head. “I'm fine. I just... I think we should name the babies.” His hold on the brown pup tightened a little. “I'm worried about her. She's hardly fed. I don't want her to... without... What if...?” He stopped, swallowed.

Ryan felt tears pricking at his eyes again, and he curled his arm around Becker, resting their foreheads together. “She's not going to die, love. She's not. She's our daughter and we will do everything we can to give her a chance.”

Becker's body shook as he buried his face in Ryan's shoulder, and his voice was muffled. “She's so tiny. She's not getting enough milk.” He broke off with a sob, and Ryan had never felt so distressed in his life.

“You're doing a great job, Beck love. She _is_ feeding a little, and that's all that matters. One day at a time, yeah?”

Becker nodded his head against Ryan's shoulder, and breathed deeply in shuddering gasps until he calmed a little. Ryan pulled back and kissed him softly.

“Let's name all of them anyway. It's only right.” He gave Becker a smile, and rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort his omega.

“I want to call her Kay,” Becker said, looking down at the fragile brown bundle. “What do you think?”

“I think it's lovely,” Ryan said honestly. “Our daughter, Kay.” He stroked the brown puppy gently. “You were amazing, Becker. I don't know how you did it.”

Becker gave a wry laugh, only wincing slightly. “It fucking hurt so much.” He hissed as the biggest pup pawed him roughly, almost chewing on Becker as he suckled. “So does this!” He rubbed the back of the pale puppy's neck hard. “You little scamp.”

“Alex,” said Ryan. “What about Alex for him?”

Becker smiled, nodded. “All right. That just leaves this little black fellow.”

Ryan looked at the black puppy, smiling fondly. “He looks like you. Did you have any names in mind?”

Becker took a moment to make the brown puppy suckle properly again. “Um... Maybe Marcus? I like that.”

“Perfect. You were reading that baby name book, weren't you?”

Becker looked sheepish. “Maybe.”

Ryan laughed and gave his family a gentle hug, holding Becker and the puppies to himself.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and they both looked round. Ditzy was there, with Finn.

“Hi guys,” Finn grinned. “How's it hanging?” He shook Ryan's hand and drew a chair up to sit beside Becker's bed patting him on the shoulder. “Wow. Three babies? Brilliant.”

Ryan gripped Ditzy's hand gratefully. “Thanks for coming, guys. Ditz, thank you.”

“No worries,” Ditzy smiled, pulling another chair next to Ryan. “I'm just glad you're all okay. I brought a bag of stuff from your flat for you.”

Finn was peering at Kay. “This one is so tiny! Will you manage to feed them all?”

Becker looked at Ryan, eyes wide and fearful. “I, uh...”

“That's Kay, she was born last,” Ryan said carefully. “We don't know how we're going to cope with three babies yet. The boys are Alex, and Marcus.” He stroked each one as he said their name, and he felt ridiculously protective of all three, and at the same time terrified for their prospects.

Ditzy held Ryan's shoulder. “You can get milk, and bottles. Not every mum manages to feed her puppies, or has a beta. I don't think it's any shame to need help with three, Becker. I'll find out for you.”

Becker looked so relieved Ryan wanted to hug him. “Really? God, that would be good. Thank you, Ditz.”

Ryan had never heard of it himself, but his own relief was huge. “Thank you.”

Marcus was licking Finn's hand. Ryan exchanged a smile with Ditzy. It felt good to have the lads on their side.

Kay slipped from Becker's nipple with a tiny yelp, and Finn caught her. “Hey, little girl! Uncle Finn's got you!” Kay fitted on just his one palm, and he stroked her gently, before passing her to Becker.

“Thank you,” Becker whispered. 

Ryan reached out and massaged the back of Becker's neck. “I'm here for you, Beck. We all are.”

Becker looked up at him gratefully, and smiled at Ditzy and Finn. “Thanks, guys.”

~ ~ ~

Ryan blinked blearily at the microwave and didn't jump at all when it went 'ping'. He carefully took out the pouch of special milk and cut the corner off without spilling it all over the place. Concentrating hard, he poured the milk into the waiting bottle and placed the teat on the top, then screwed the rim over the top of the teat. Tipping the bottle upside down he let a few drops fall onto the back of his hand. He could feel the milk, warm but not too hot. Perfect.

He shuffled back to the bedroom where Becker was sitting up in bed, black and brown puppies on each nipple and a golden pup squirming in his lap. Becker looked grateful to see Ryan back.

“Give Alex to me,” Ryan mumbled, and crawled back into bed, scooping the pale puppy into his hand. “I see Kay is managing?”

Their daughter had struggled at first, but especially with the milk pouches that Ditzy had arranged for them, she'd really thrived in her first few days of life, though Becker still liked to give all three puppies a chance to have some of his own milk.

“She almost latched on herself, and she hasn't dropped off yet,” Becker replied proudly, the relief also clear in his voice.

Ryan guided the tiny teat to Alex's mouth, not an easy task when the puppy was trying to chew everything in sight, and then leaned over and kissed Becker's cheek. “Wonderful.”

Becker gave a quavering sigh. “You know, for the first time I actually think she's really going to be okay.”

Ryan felt a little shocked at the admission, but he couldn't deny just how bloody scared he'd been ever since Kay was born. Since Becker went into labour, for that matter. And deep inside, he still wasn't totally sure. In a few weeks, maybe he would relax.

“Yes... I know. And she is. She's going to be fine. We all are.” He rested his forehead against Becker's, and they watched the puppies have their feed.

Eventually, Marcus let go, and Alex had guzzled down his whole bottle. Ryan burped Alex, made sure Marcus was okay, then settled them down in their warm towel-lined cardboard box beside their bed. Becker had let Kay finish, and was cuddling her by the time Ryan held out his hands to take her. With a smile, he settled the little puppy next to her brothers, made sure they weren't pawing each other too much, then he got back into bed.

Ryan spooned up behind Becker and gave a contented sigh. “God, I hope they sleep through. Lyle and all that lot are visiting in the morning.”

Ditzy and Finn had visited again in hospital just before Becker had been allowed to go home a couple of days ago, but the others had said they would wait until the puppies had settled at home before they came and disturbed them.

Becker snuggled closer to Ryan. “Make sure you wake me early. I don't want them to catch me before I'm in a fit state for visitors.”

Ryan chuckled. “They won't expect you to have gel in your hair. You only gave birth four days ago. To three pups!”

Becker growled. “Just do it.”

“All right, Beck. Early it is.”

~

Blade looked quite incongruous, standing in the doorway with a pile of wrapped presents in his arms and a wide grin on his face. “Hey, boss!”

Ryan threw the door wide. “Come in, lads.” He couldn't help but smile as Blade, Finn, Ditzy and Lyle trooped into the flat. “Have a seat. Cuppa?” He was a little startled as Lyle gave him a tight hug.

“Good to see you, boss.” 

“And you, Jon.”

“I'll get the brew, Tom. You introduce your children to the lads.” Ditzy wandered into the kitchen, and Ryan was grateful that he was still comfortable here as a friend, and that Becker was happy about it too.

Becker came into the living room from the bedroom, carrying the three pups in his hands. “Hello everyone.”

Ryan, perched on the arm of the chair, almost laughed at the cooing and aahing noises that emanated from the tough soldiers. Seeing a tall, strong alpha like Blade have his green eyes go a little misty was pretty amusing.

Becker knelt down on the floor in front of Finn where he sat on the sofa. “Would you like to hold Kay, Rob?” he asked. 

Finn's eyes widened as he smiled. “Yes, I would!” 

Becker carefully handed over the extremely tiny brown puppy. There were a lot of 'aawwww' noises in the room.

“Blade, this is Marcus.” Becker held the little puppy up to Blade, who hesitated for a moment, then took the black puppy gingerly.

“Hey, little fella,” he murmured.

Becker smirked, and held Alex out to Lyle. “Jon, would you like to hold Alex? He was born first, he's a bit of a scamp.”

Lyle grinned and took the pale-golden puppy. “A boy after my own heart.”

Alex's eyes were open now, and he looked intently at Lyle as the soldier held him up. 

“God, he's perfect,” Lyle breathed. “Congratulations, guys. They are adorable.”

There was a murmur of assent around the room, along with more 'awwww' sounds as Kay mewled a little in Finn's hands, blue eyes blinking open. 

“Did you see that?” Finn nearly squealed. “She opened her eyes for Uncle Finn!”

Becker turned to Ryan and they shared a smile that made Ryan's heart flip.

Ditzy laughed as he carried the tray of mugs through and put it down on the big coffee table, sitting down on the table next to the tray. “Well. Shall we hand over the gifts from the uncles?”

Ryan and Becker both made mutterings of “That's really kind of you lads,” and took some parcels each. There was a huge one that Ryan was intensely curious about, down by Ditzy's feet.

Ryan tore open one soft parcel in a sausage shape. It was a black fleecy blanket with white paw prints on.

“That's for Marcus,” Blade said. “There's one for each of them.”

“Thank you, guys,” said Becker sincerely, opening a similarly-shaped parcel to reveal a pink blanket just like it. “I guess this one is for Kay.”

There was laughter and nodding, and Becker opened the third sausage parcel to find a blue blanket covered in paw prints too. “They're great, lads. Perfect. Just what we needed!”

“Lester sent this one, actually,” Ditzy said, and handed Ryan the most enormous box. “The ARC whip round is still ongoing, so more pressies to come!”

With raised eyebrows, Ryan peeled back paper and opened the box, and a smile appeared on his face as he lifted the gift out. It was a cosy puppy bed in grey fabric with paw prints on to match the blankets. Big enough for all three puppies as they grew.

Becker shook his head with a smile. “Oh, that's lovely. Thank you, Lester.” They all laughed and Ditzy clapped his hands.

“I'll call him later to thank him,” Ryan promised. “You've all been really generous.”

“Keep opening,” urged Lyle.

Ryan and Becker unwrapped a variety of bouncy balls, toys, food dishes and grooming brushes. They thanked them all profusely. Ryan started to unwrap the very last present.

“What the hell...?” Becker squinted at them and looked faintly ill. 

Ryan held up the one of the three wrinkled brown items. It was hard and slightly greasy, and it stank. “The fuck?”

Lyle beamed. “It's a pig's ear. They'll love them.”

Ryan gave him a sceptical sideways look. “I'll take your word for it. I think they're a bit little for them, but thank you anyway.”

“Anytime,” Jon grinned, and tickled Alex's chin. “You're going to love it, buddy. Uncle Jon will buy you more, I promise.”

“Lads,” Ryan announced, “Thank you all, for coming, and the gifts - well, most of them.” He mock-glared at Lyle. “Becker and I would like to thank you for being self-appointed uncles to these three babies. It means a lot to us, and I know Alex, Marcus and Kay will grow up to worship all of you. David, what you've done already,” he nodded at Ditzy, “probably saved Kay's life, and Becker's too, and we'll always be grateful. Thank you, all of you.”

The lads on the sofa holding the puppies all looked a little stunned or amused in varying degrees, and Ditzy just pulled Ryan into a hug. “Don't mention it, boss,” he murmured, and the other lads murmured agreement.

Finn lifted little Kay to his face and let her lick his cheek. “She's amazing,” he whispered.

~ ~ ~

Becker couldn't quite believe it. Four months ago, if someone had told him he would be Ryan's bitch, and have three puppies, he'd have told them they'd been smoking something funny.

And yet, here he was, living in Ryan's flat – and it was _home_ now – feeding two of his week-old puppies, while Blade – fucking _Blade_ \- held little Kay on a pink fleecy blanket (with paw prints on) while she had her morning bottle.

He could only stare in grateful amusement as the brown puppy lay on his knee and suckled contentedly on the tiny teat, gulping down the special milk.

Blade, obviously sensing eyes on him, looked up, and the flash of emerald was ridiculously content. “Boss, I love your puppies, but if you ever tell anyone how much, I will have to eat one of them.”

Becker laughed. “Don't worry, I won't. I'm just grateful you are here, believe me.”

Ryan was back at work now, and the lads had organised themselves into shifts to give Becker a bit of a hand if they were on the off-shift. It just gave Becker a chance to feed the puppies all at the same time without exhausting himself. He still felt a little weak, though he was stronger by the day.

In just a few weeks the puppies would hopefully be fully weaned and they could find them a good nursery so that Becker could get back to work too. At least, that had been the plan before they were born. Becker didn't like to think about having to leave his children with someone else now. On the other hand, he didn't think he could ever not go back to the ARC, either. He loved the action too much.

Being a parent was turning out to be a regular whirlwind.

“How about we give them a bath after their feed?” Blade suggested, disturbing Becker from his thoughts.

“Thanks, that would be great,” Becker smiled. “Are you sure you have time?”

Blade just rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to Kay, who was starting to lose interest in the bottle.

Alex and Marcus were still firmly attached to Becker's nipples, and he moved his arms again to compensate for the wriggling pups. Alex was getting so much bigger, his pale-golden fur beginning to thicken, and Marcus' black coat was even more dark and glossy. It almost made Becker wish his mother and father could see them, Marcus was so like him, but then he dismissed the thought. When he'd insisted on joining the army they'd cut him out of their lives, and he'd been alone ever since. They didn't deserve to meet any of the babies.

Kay started to make yipping noises, almost chirruping, and Blade finally took the bottle away.

“All right, little lady. I hear you. You've had enough. Come on, then. Uncle Niall's got you.” The soldier lifted Kay onto his shoulder and started to pat her back gently.

Becker never ceased to be amazed at how much at ease Blade was with the children now. He had to be the scariest alpha Becker knew, but he was a natural with the pups.

Blade brought Kay back down in front of him and sat her in his hand, holding her chin gently with a finger and massaging her back. “Come on, Kay. I know you've got one in there. Give your burp to Uncle Niall.”

Becker had to smile when a little windy sound came from Kay's mouth, and Blade laughed loudly.

“That's it, missy.” He rubbed her back a bit more and cuddled her tiny brown body to himself as he got up and laid her in the cosy grey bed on the floor. “I'll get the stuff for the bath, boss.”

As Blade wandered to the bathroom so matter of factly, Becker once again felt completely grateful for all the help the lads were giving. Even Lyle was good with them, and they all seemed to know exactly what they were doing and how to help in the best way. It made Becker feel a little incompetent, that he'd failed to pay attention to how to care for pups when he was growing up, and he felt so out of his depth sometimes, but then he looked at Kay and the boys, and he knew that he needed all the help he could get to bring these children up, so he would just have to suck it up and accept their help for their sake.

Blade was actually whistling when he carried the bowl of water back through, the towel and muslin cloths over his shoulder. “Any takers?” he grinned.

Becker looked down at Alex and Marcus, who were kicking at each other while trying to remain latched on. “Um... you'd better start with Kay, thanks.”

“Right ho.” Blade knelt on the floor and laid a towel down. He placed Kay on the towel and took one of the muslin cloths and dipped it in the water, squeezing it out carefully. Then he proceeded to wipe Kay carefully, all over. 

Becker could only watch with a smile as Kay squeaked in Blade's hands. She didn't sound as if she minded having her bath too much. Then Marcus came off and Becker sorted him out, and not to be outdone Alex was off too, and he had armfuls of wriggling boys.

Blade had the hair dryer going, gently turning Kay into a brown ball of fluff. “Boys ready?” he shouted.

Becker nodded, with a grin.

~

Becker woke, instinctively alert, his heart racing. He rolled over in bed and saw the empty puppy bed on the floor, and his stomach lurched.

The other side of the bed was empty, and Becker hastily scrambled to his feet, still half asleep and panicking.

Suddenly the door swung open and Ryan came in, fully dressed and still in his outdoor coat, his hair damp with morning drizzle.

“Beck? Are you okay?” Ryan grinned, tugging his thick coat open and revealing a chestful of snuggling puppies, the little brown, black, golden heads peeking up.

Becker took a deep breath and let it out again, running his hand through his hair and closing his panic-wide eyes. “I'm fine. Just... time to get up?” He absently grabbed his boxers off the chair, his hands trembling.

“Just thought I'd take the kids with me for a walk, let you sleep in, love,” Ryan prattled, taking the pups one by one out of his coat and putting them back in their bed.

Becker gave in and leaned against the bedside cabinet, sucking in another lungful of relief. After a moment, he felt Ryan's arms around him, the sleeves of his coat freezing cold with the summer rain.

“Hey,” Ryan said softly. “Did you get a fright? With the puppies gone? I'm sorry. I didn't think.” He tightened his grip and pressed a kiss to Becker's neck.

Becker leaned instinctively to give Ryan better access, and turned to bury himself in Ryan's thick coat. “Bloody omega instincts. Can I just officially declare that they suck?”

Ryan rocked him gently and stroked his back. “My fault. I won't do it again, I promise.”

Becker felt more calm now, and it helped to hear the puppies squeaking away behind him. He untangled himself for a moment to look and see that they were okay. “As long as you let me know... They looked like they enjoyed their walk.” He crouched down and finally gathered the puppies into his arms, as he'd wanted to the moment he knew they were home.

“It was all right for them,” muttered Ryan, peeling off his coat. “They were cosy and snug. I got bloody soaked.” He grinned, though, and sat down on the bed, patting next to him.

Becker sat down with the puppies in his lap and leaned into Ryan's embrace. “Serves you right.”

~ ~ ~

Becker was nervous, there was no doubt about it. But he did want everyone to see the puppies. Ryan pulled the car up inside the ARC garage and flashed him a reassuring smile. 

“Ready?”

Becker smiled. “Yes.”

They got out and Becker took one puppy sling from the back seat, fastening it around his body. Ryan was faster, and had his on before he popped the boot. Alex and Marcus yipped loudly, while Kay placed her paws on the side of the cage and let her tongue hang out.

With Alex scooped out and tucked into Ryan's sling, and Marcus wriggling madly in his, Becker lifted Kay into his arms and Ryan closed the boot.

“Don't worry,” Ryan quipped, “they haven't changed the code on you yet.” He locked the car and stepped over to the door, punching in the code and letting them into the ARC.

They didn't get very far down the corridor before the first member of staff saw them.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Susan, one of the physicists. “Your babies!”

Becker felt a flush of pride as she came over and tickled Kay's neck. 

“Captain Becker, Captain Ryan, they are adorable!” she declared.

“Thank you.” Ryan beamed.

“How old are they now?”

“Ten days, Susan. Though it feels like we've had them forever.”

Susan led the way down to the hub. “I'm so glad you brought them today. I'm off next week and I'd hate to have missed them. The team got back from a shout about half an hour ago, so everyone should be here.”

“Nothing serious, I hope?” Ryan asked. “Any creatures?”

Susan shook her head, and pushed open the double doors to the hub, letting them through. “Nothing came out, thank god. Connor got some great readings, though.”

Becker could see Connor sitting in front of the ADD, with Cutter and Lester vaguely listening to what he was saying. At one of the workstations Lyle, Blade, Finn and Stephen looked to be drinking coffee.

Blade spotted them first, and slipped down from his stool. “Boss. You brought the litter.”

It was Becker he was looking at, and Becker had never felt so honoured. “We did. Hello everyone.”

Abby appeared from nowhere, and her smile could have powered an entire street. “Oh my god. They are adorable!”

Even Cutter and Lester wandered over, trailing in Connor's wake. 

“And this must be Kay,” announced Lester, leaning in and softly stroking her head. “You gave your daddies a nasty fright, little lady.”

Kay licked his hand and made a little whuffing sound.

“Yes, she did,” Becker said, scratching her neck. “And this is Marcus, and Ryan has Alex.”

“May I?” asked Lester, and held out his hands towards the brown puppy.

Not without trepidation, Becker handed Kay over, but he needn't have worried. Lester held her confidently, and Kay snuggled happily into his arms as he talked softly to her.

Becker offered Marcus to Abby and she took him from the sling, taking him over to Stephen and Cutter, delight clear on her face. Becker couldn't help but notice the look that passed between Cutter and his beta, though he couldn't pin it down to one emotion.

Cutter curled his hand around Marcus' head, and looked at Becker. His voice was thick and honest. “This one looks like you, Becker. Congratulations. Three puppies is something very special – you must be very proud.”

Becker saw Stephen's hand move protectively to Cutter's elbow. “I am, thank you. I know how lucky we are, and I want to say thank you, to all of you, for accepting me for what I am. It's not been easy, having the puppies, but I don't want to change a thing.”

Ryan looked touched, and hugged Alex as he handed him to Blade.

Lester muttered, “All's well that ends well. Who can argue with these three little miracles?”

There was a murmur of agreement around the hub. Becker, now relieved of his two charges, stuck his hands in his pockets and watched his colleagues cooing over his kids with very little restraint, while Ryan was talking happily to Lyle.

Picking himself a stool, Becker smiled at Sarah who came over and gave him a hug.

“You look tired,” she said honestly, “but more happy than I've ever seen you.”

He felt exactly that. “I won't deny it. Three puppies is exhausting, there's just no let up, you know?”

She smiled sympathetically. “Not really, no, but you're clearly doing a good job.” She looked over at Kay in Lester's arms. “I'm so glad for you that she's okay.”

“Thanks,” sighed Becker. “I don't ever want to go through that again.”

“Are you coming back?” she asked him. “I mean, two pups is one thing, but three...?”

Becker nodded. “I know. I promised Lester I wouldn't quit, but when Kay and the boys arrived, everything changed. They were the only thing that mattered, and there's no way Ryan and I could keep working and care for three children. Without Finn and the others I don't think we could have done it. Thanks to them I actually feel like I could come back once they are in nursery.”

“I heard about the lads,” Sarah said incredulously. “Who would have thought? It makes sense though - you all work different shifts and it fits neatly. But if you ever need me to help at the weekend, or in the evening, please just ask.”

“Thanks,” Becker said, with genuine surprise. “That's very kind of you. We've been so lucky. Ryan and I didn't exactly get together in the usual way, and we've no beta to help, or things might have been different.”

He didn't know Sarah as well as he knew the lads, but she was clever and kind, just the sort of beta any alpha and omega could want to help with a litter. He and Ryan now had a roomful of betas – and alphas – willing to help them, and he felt very privileged.

~

Later, in bed, Becker lay awake, thinking.

Ryan's teeth softly clamped over the back of his neck for a moment. “Will you go to sleep, Beck? Please?”

Becker sighed. “Sorry. I can't stop thinking.” He relaxed a little as Ryan's hand settled on his hip.

“The ARC?”

“Mm hm. I wanted to go back, but I wasn't sure they'd want me. Today made me sure I'd be welcome back, but now I'm worried about the kids. Do you... Do you remember Changing?”

There was silence, and then Ryan answered. “Only vaguely. I was late, almost 5, my mum said. Took me ages to keep form, my puppy kept running off into the woods.”

Becker laughed softly, imagining it easily. Then he sighed. “I don't want to miss them Changing. But I have to go back to work.” Becker turned in Ryan's arms and looked for Ryan's reaction.

Ryan kissed him. “It's years away, Beck. Let's concentrate on finding a good nursery and worry about the Change later, okay?”

“Saying that so I'll go to sleep?”

“Of course.”

“Bastard.”

“Bitch.”

Becker tucked his head contentedly under Ryan's chin and was asleep in moments.

~ ~ ~

“Okay, boys.” Lyle clapped his hands together. “Today you learn to drink from a saucer!”

“Don't forget Kay's a girl,” pointed out Becker, and Ryan chuckled. Becker rested his head on Ryan's shoulder where they sat on the sofa, and sipped his cup of tea.

“Semantics,” Lyle countered. “She's one of the lads, and that's all there is to it.” He put the saucer of milk down on the floor and knelt back, reaching out his hand to the 2-week-old puppies.

Alex, Marcus and Kay all trotted over, sniffed and licked at Lyle, and peered at the saucer for a moment. Then Alex slapped his paw down on the edge of it, and the whole thing catapulted into the air and landed upside down, showering them all with warm milk. The puppies erupted into shocked barking and crying.

“Bloody hell!” yelled Lyle, reaching for a pup but they were off, charging all around the room in a blur of multi-coloured fur. “Not like that!”

Marcus leapt into Becker's lap with a whine. Kay hid behind the sofa.

“Need some help, Jon?” Ryan asked.

Lyle checked to see the children weren't looking, and flipped him the finger. “Give me another chance,” he muttered, and took the empty saucer into the kitchen to get everything cleaned up.

Becker rounded up the puppies and rubbed their necks firmly. “It's okay, kids. Uncle Jon won't let it happen again. Now go and have another try, please.”

They all watched Lyle mop up the spilled milk, then place the fresh saucer down. “Okay, boys, let's try again.” The puppies trotted over more cautiously, and Marcus climbed on Lyle's lap. Ryan and Becker chuckled.

“Oh come on,” Lyle mumbled, setting Marcus down. “At least have a go.”

Lyle held the saucer and stuck his finger into the milk. He touched it to Marcus' nose, and the puppy licked it off. “Like that, yes, come on,” he grinned, and dipped his finger in again, offering it to Kay who licked it cautiously.

Kay then nosed her way into the saucer and gave a little yelp as she touched the milk. Marcus pushed in beside her and sniffed the liquid. Then Kay dived in and began lapping at the milk eagerly, with Marcus not far behind. Alex butted at Lyle's hand, and he gave Alex some milk on his finger for a while.

“You too, buddy,” Lyle cajoled, and set Alex in front of the saucer. Alex barked, looked mournfully at Lyle, then lowered his head and finished off the milk in the saucer, his big head slowly pushing his siblings out of the way.

“Mission accomplished,” Lyle said triumphantly.

Becker and Ryan clapped and grinned.

~

“Two weeks,” Ryan murmured.

“Hm?” Becker replied drowsily. He'd almost fallen asleep, but Ryan was still propped up on his pillow, arms behind his head. “The babies?” 

The three little puppies were sleeping happily in the bedroom next door, cosy in their soft grey bed.

“Yep,” Ryan replied quietly. “Can you believe it?”

Becker rolled over and tucked his arm over Ryan. “Every time they wake up and want fed, yes I can.” He let his hand settle over Ryan's nipple and rubbed gently. “They might sleep through tonight, you never know.”

Becker could see in the shadow of the night that Ryan's smile grew, and Becker felt his pulse quicken. Since the babies had been born, he'd been too exhausted to want sex, but now...

Ryan lifted Becker's hand and kissed his palm. “That would be nice.” 

Becker could smell his alpha's arousal, and he slipped off his shorts and climbed over Ryan, letting his own hardening cock brush down on Ryan's, only the thin cotton of Ryan's pyjama bottoms between them. Ryan gasped under him, his eyes fluttering shut as the muscles in his arms tensed.

“Oh god. That's nice too.”

Becker chuckled, hissing as Ryan bucked against him. “Fuck. I... I want you. Ryan, please...” 

Ryan growled deep in his throat, and his arms slid around Becker's hips tugging him down against him. Then he wriggled out of his pyjamas and Becker settled over him again. “My bitch,” Ryan rumbled. 

“Yes,” Becker breathed, kissing Ryan firmly and sliding his tongue inside, drawing a groan from his alpha. “Yours.” He ground his hips down, pressing their hard cocks and rubbing them together.

Ryan's laugh was soft and joyful, and Becker found himself flat on his back under him. “What do you want, Beck? Want me to hold you down like this, touch you and make you come?”

“Oh god, yes.” Becker shivered. He knew he wasn't ready to be knotted yet, it was too soon after giving birth, but fuck if Ryan didn't know exactly how to drive him mad. “Do it.”

Ryan was straddling him, pinning his hips to the bed, and with one large hand he took both their cocks together and stroked them firmly, making Becker crazy with need. His cock was leaking freely, easing the slide of Ryan's hand. Ryan's cock was swollen, huge, beginning to leak come already. Becker gripped Ryan's thighs and watched Ryan jerk them both.

“Christ,” Ryan gasped quietly as his grip on them tightened. “You make me crazy. Love you so much. God, come for me, bitch.”

Becker cried out, throwing his head back as his cock threw ropes of come over his own chest, and then Ryan was coming hard, splashes of come joining his own, then more, and pooling on his abs, running over his body as Ryan shuddered and gasped.

Slowly, Ryan leaned down and kissed Becker softly all over his face, jaw, then lips, owning and possessing him, and Becker let him, surrendering to his alpha, safe under him.

“Tom,” Becker whispered without thinking. “I love you, Tom.”

Ryan froze for a moment, then placed another kiss on Becker's lips. “Good. Because I won't ever give you up. You're mine now. You and the puppies.”

Becker smiled against Ryan's lips, drowsy but happy. His life was so different now, but all for the better.

~ ~ ~

“Marcus!” Ryan called. “Get in here now!” He pulled his jacket on and frowned at Becker.

“Where is he?” Becker muttered. “He knows we're going to visit the nursery.”

Kay was sitting patiently at Becker's feet, her tongue hanging out and her tail wagging. Alex was alternating between looking at Ryan and looking as if he wanted to dart into the kitchen.

Suddenly, like a whirl of black fur, Marcus appeared, bounding along the hall and landing with a skid at Becker's feet. A soggy triangle landed on the floor in front of Becker. Marcus barked once.

Almost nauseated, Becker crouched down and picked up the pale brown mess with his finger and thumb. “How many times have I told you to leave the disgusting slimy thing in the kitchen, Marcus?”

Marcus whined and blinked his big eyes at Becker.

“Little monster,” Ryan growled. “No more pig's ears for a week. And come when you are told.”

Marcus lay down on his belly and put his paws over his nose.

“And you can cut that out as well,” Ryan added. “Come on, we're late. Everyone in the car.”

“Have you got the picnic for after?” Becker said quickly, and Ryan hurried back towards the kitchen, muttering under his breath.

Finally Ryan herded everyone out of the flat and down to the car. “Remember, we want to make a good impression on this nursery, kids. It's the best one in the area, and close to the ARC.” He popped the boot and got the puppies inside, then tossed the huge picnic basket on the back seat.

Good childcare was hard to come by, even though plenty of women were working mothers, but suspicion of omega dads was still common. Becker couldn't believe his luck when a nursery with a good reputation near the ARC said they had space for all three children, and hadn't batted an eyelid when he'd told them he was their omega. Now five weeks old, the puppies weren't feeding from Becker much anymore, and, despite being happier than he had been in a long time, he wanted to get back to work.

When they arrived at the nursery, it was in plenty of time for their appointment, and Becker gave Ryan's knee a squeeze as the car stopped, meeting his eyes with a reassuring smile.

“I know,” Ryan said. “It'll be fine.”

They let the puppies out and the three little ones trotted ahead to the door of the nursery together. Ryan rang the bell and a kindly-looking lady opened the door to them. 

“You must be the Becker-Ryan children? Well! Aren't you a fine little trio? Would you like to come in and look around?”

Alex and Marcus looked at Ryan, who nodded, and they very deliberately kept Kay between and behind them as they went inside. The woman raised an eyebrow at Becker with a smile, then followed the puppies inside. Becker followed, grinning to himself.

Yes, their children would be fine.

~

Becker and Ryan grinned at each other the whole time they were driving to the park. 

“She was great,” Becker sighed with relief.

“The whole place was good. And the kids loved it. We couldn't have found a better nursery.” Ryan drew into the car park by the lake and pulled on the handbrake. “Lester will be pleased to have you back. We all will.”

“Thanks.” And Becker meant it. He got out of the car and opened the boot just as a Lexus SUV pulled up beside them. “Uncle Jon is here, kids,” he grinned, and the three puppies barked madly, scrabbling to jump out of the car.

As Lyle and Blade came to meet the puppies, Becker took a moment to hug Ryan and plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Thank you.”

“You said that already,” Ryan said fondly.

“I mean it. I need to work. You know what I mean. If the kids hadn't been happy you know I would have...”

Ryan silenced him with a kiss. “Shh. They are, so let's not think about it. It's back to the ARC for you, Captain Becker. In the meantime, we have three puppies and a bouncy ball or two to attend to.” He grabbed the picnic basket and headed into the park.

Shaking his head with a grin, Becker followed Ryan to where Blade was chasing Alex towards the lake, throwing the little ball and watching the puppy trip over his paws trying to catch it.

“Hey, Marcus!” Lyle called, and bounced another ball for the black puppy, who promptly tangled himself in a knot leaping for it.

Becker and Ryan laughed, the alpha slipping his arm around his omega and tugging him close.

Not to be outdone, Kay was racing around Lyle's legs, more interested in catching her uncle than the ball. Up by the lake, Blade was now lying in the grass, teasing Alex as his long arms kept the ball out of reach of the golden pup, who climbed all over the soldier and wouldn't give up trying.

“I think I'd better rescue Jon,” Ryan chuckled, and waded in to grab Kay before Lyle tripped over a little brown puppy.

Becker picked up the picnic and walked up towards Blade and Alex. It would be nice to eat by the lake, one last summer picnic before work took over completely.

~

“Are you thinking again?” Becker mumbled.

Ryan was lying beside him in bed naked, staring at the ceiling. “We're going to need a bigger place,” he said softly. 

Becker rolled towards him and nuzzled against his chest. “Are we?” After a hard week of shifts at the ARC, as well as ferrying the puppies to and from nursery, he felt ready to drop.

Ryan pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Well, yes, eventually. By the time they Change we're going to have to have at least three bedrooms. And we should get a place with two bathrooms. Our flat just isn't going to be big enough.”

Becker felt ridiculously warm and wanted. Ryan had been nothing but the perfect, caring alpha to him and the puppies. He wished there was something he could do to show how much he appreciated it.

“I suppose so. We could start looking, but there's no rush. The kids are only seven weeks old. They've been fine in the other bedroom for ages now. I know it's small, but they don't need a lot of space just yet. We've a few years to get organised.”

Ryan looked down at him and smiled. “Our kids. Who'd have thought?”

Becker laughed and shimmied up to kiss Ryan softly. “Not me, not you, not anyone. Now can I sleep?”

Ryan clasped his hands around Becker's face and kissed him breathless. He gazed at Becker with his smoky blue eyes. “Okay. Now you can sleep.”

A little stunned, Becker lay on his back and was suddenly wide awake. Wide awake and kind of horny. Ryan had turned away from him, his back muscles moving with every breath. Letting out a pitiful whine, Becker rolled over, pushing off his shorts and lying back to back with Ryan and hoping his alpha would respond.

He needn't have worried. Ryan was quickly pressed up against his back, reaching over to kiss Becker's cheek, a wicked grin on his face.

“Please,” Becker begged.

Ryan stroked his hand from Becker's shoulder down to his thigh, making Becker tremble. “That's better,” Ryan murmured, and began to rub his hard cock against Becker's arse. “How do you want me?”

Becker didn't really care. “Any way you want, Tom. I just want you inside me.” He was wet already, he could feel it.

Ryan nibbled at his shoulder for a while, letting his cock rub between his legs while his hand reached around and stroked Becker's cock teasingly. Becker bit his lip, couldn't stop his moan, and closed his eyes, letting his alpha jerk him. Then Ryan's cock nudged against him from behind and slid home, deep and hard. Becker cried out softly and turned his head to meet Ryan's wet, open kiss. Ryan fucked him gently in time to the slide of his hand on his cock, until Becker thought he was going to fly apart.

“Tom,” he breathed, and Ryan drew the pad of his thumb through the slit of Becker's cock and then he was coming, his body tight around Ryan's alpha cock, his come oozing over his alpha's hand. 

Ryan bit the back of Becker's neck firmly and thrust one last time into Becker's body, his knot swelling as he filled Becker with his come. Becker lay boneless, trembling with his own release and feeling completely safe as Ryan's knot swelled and tied them together.

With the sweat cooling on their bodies, Ryan pulled the duvet around them and kissed Becker's head.

“Sleep now, my bitch,” he whispered. 

Becker was perfectly happy to comply.

~

_**Epilogue** _

“Oops.” Ryan's eyes were wide as he watched the splash of white paint drip down Becker's arm and land on the floor.

“Thanks a lot!” Becker groaned, and flicked his paintbrush at Ryan.

“You... You bitch!” Ryan exclaimed, jumping backwards but not in time to avoid finding his t-shirt covered in white flecks.

Becker just laughed and tossed his brush aside, grabbing Ryan by his old t-shirt and snogging him senseless. Ryan tried his best to keep control, but eventually he just gave up, his paintbrush clattering to the floor and his arms snaking around his omega as he battled for dominance, never a done deal where Becker was concerned.

If he was honest, Ryan was glad Becker wasn't a pushover. He hated to work with people who couldn't think or act for themselves, that's why he was in the Regiment, and he didn't see why he should have to spend the rest of his life with anyone without those qualities. 

And he did want to spend the rest of his life with Becker.

“Shh,” Becker said suddenly, going still in his arms.

“I never said anything,” hissed Ryan, though he knew he'd been thinking pretty loudly.

“Listen!” Becker urged, and cocked his head towards the conservatory.

Ryan listened too. The puppies were playing in the back garden. At least, they had been. He held his breath as he heard the voice of a little human girl for the first time.

“Like this, Alex. The way I showed you.”

Ryan stared at Becker, whose face mirrored his, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, expression morphing into wonder and excitement.

“I don't want to, Kay,” said another voice, stubborn and definitely a little boy.

“Oh go on, Alex,” came the third voice. “Please?”

Ryan's hand slid down to grip Becker's and he pulled his omega towards the conservatory doors. They peered around quietly, and stared in amazement at the three little children who were sitting on the step that led out to the garden, completely naked.

A little girl with curly brown hair was threading daisies into a chain, and a little boy with black hair was watching her with fascination, his elbow on his knee with his chin on his hand. A little blond boy was tossing blades of grass onto the patio.

Ryan and Becker stared at each other. 

“They've Changed,” mouthed Ryan, nearly silently.

“Do you think it will last?” Becker asked.

Ryan shrugged. “I don't know. What do we do?”

Becker sneaked another look at the children, then smiled at Ryan. “We'd better go and say hello to our kids.”

Nervously, Ryan gripped Becker's hand tighter, and followed him into the conservatory. He needn't have worried. As soon as the children spotted their fathers, they leapt up and flew into their arms.

Ryan curled his arms around his happy family and held on tight.

_**FIN** _


End file.
